Sister!
by AiNino
Summary: Keseharian Aida Riko dan Aida Satsuki/KuroSatsu!JunRi!/Author bingung summarynya kaya gimana lagi


**Sister!**

Disclaimer;Tadatoshi Fujimaki

JunRi,KuroSatsu ff~

* * *

Aida Riko dan Aida Satsuki,kakak adik yang mempunyai sifat tidak berbeda jauh. Riko kelas 2 SMA sedangkan Satsuki kelas 1 SMA, Mereka berdua menjadi manajer di tim basket Teiko. Riko dan Satsuki terlihat sangat berbeda karena mereka lahir dari ibu yang berbeda.

Riko menyukai senpainya yang bernama Hyuuga Junpei. Sedangkan Satsuki menyukai teman seangkatannya, Kuroko Tetsuya yang sering disebut-sebut sebagai 6th phantom dari GOM. Pulang latihan tim basket, Riko selalu menumpang di kamar Satsuki untuk berbagi cerita tentang gebetannya masing-masing dan hal lainnya.

"Ne,Satsukii." Riko yang sudah mandi dan mengganti bajunya sepulang latihan tadi langsung masuk ke kamar Satsuki dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di karpet empuk tebal berwarna pink milik Satsuki.

"Apa riko-nee?" Jawab Satsuki yang sedang berbaring di kasur sambil mengetik sesuatu di handphone touchscreennya.

"Junpei-senpai menyebalkan heuheu" Riko berguling-guling di karpet sambil memeluk boneka teddy pink yang ia ambil dari kasur Satsuki.

"Memang dia kenapa?" Tanya Satsuki tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari handphonenya.

"Sebelum latihan tadi lebih tepatnya sebelum kau dan yang lain datang, aku hanya berdua dengannya di gym. Tentu saja aku salting dan deg-deg an. Tapi ternyata yang aku lihat itu dia mencoret-coret gambar wajahku di bola basket dengan spidol waterproof, aku kesal karena aku yang harus membersihkannya kan lagian gambarnya jelek sekali." Riko menceritakan panjang lebar dikali tinggi.

"Oh~" jawab Satsuki singkat sambil tersenyum tipis, masih asik dengan handphonenya.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku ya satsuki~?" Riko yang kesal karena tidak didengarkan padahal sudah menceritakan panjang lebar dikali tinggi pun penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Satsuki di handphonenya sampai-sampai ia tidak dihiraukan.

"Aku mendengarka-" belum sempat Satsuki melanjutkan kata-katanya, Riko sudah merebut handphone Satsuki dari tangannya.

Dilihatnya apa yang ada di layar handphone itu. _Sebuah pesan masuk dari Kuroko-kun huh?aku buka saja ah~_ -fikir Riko.

 _From: Kuroko-kun._

 _Subject: makan malam._

 _Aida-san,bagaimana kalau besok di maji cafe saja?_

"Hmm,nampaknya akan ada yang dinner bersama gebetannya nih besok malam~"

Wajah Satsuki berubah menjadi berwarna pink. Ia berusaha merebut handphonenya dari Riko "kembalikan,Riko-nee!"

"Oops,ku balas ah~" Riko mengetik sesuatu di layar handphone touchscreen Satsuki.

"Jangann!kembalikan,Riko-nee!" Satsuki menarik-narik tangan Riko sampai mereka berdua terjatuh di karpet empuk Satsuki. Satsuki yang sadar Riko sedang lengah pun langsung mengambil handphonenya, ada sebuah laporan pesan terkirim.

 _From: Satsuki._

 _To: Kuroko-kun._

 _Subject: Makan malam._

 _Ayo,Kuroko-kun. Setelah itu temani aku shopping yaa?ada midnight sale di zaru :*_

Satsuki shock, wajahnya semakin merah padam "Ri-Riko-nee! Apa maksudnya iniii, aku maluu aaaaa" ia ingin menangis saking malunya. Riko hanya cekikikan melihat tingkah laku Satsuki.

 _ **Drrrrttt**_

Handphone Satsuki bergetar tanda adanya pesan masuk, dengan takut-takut Satsuki membuka balasan pesan yang dikirim oleh Riko tadi.

 _from: Kuroko-kun._

 _Subject: Makan malam._

 _Iya aku akan menemanimu shopping Aida-san.._

 _":*" itu apa artinya?_

Riko yang diam-diam ikut membaca dibelakang Satsuki tertawa saking tidak tahannya akan kepolosan gebetan adiknya ini. Sedangkan Satsuki antara lega, kecewa atau ingin ikut tertawa karena gebetannya itu benar-benar polos dan tidak peka.

 _From: Satsuki._

 _To: Kuroko-kun._

 _Subject: Makan malam._

 _Tidak,bukan apa-apa kok Kuroko-kun ^^ kalau begitu sampai bertemu besok malam~_

Satsuki mematikan handphonenya lalu menchargenya.

Teringat akan perbuatan kakaknya yang seenak jidat tadi, Satsuki memutuskan untuk membalas kelakuan kakaknya dengan menjahilinya.

"Riko-nee,balik ke kamarmu sendiri sana."

"Ogah." jawab Riko singkat sambil tiduran membaca novel yang ia ambil dari rak buku Satsuki.

"Ih udah sana balik ke kamarmu,bawa saja novelnya." Satsuki menarik Riko keluar kamarnya lalu menutup pintu.

"Awas saja kau Satsuki." ucap Riko pelan, berjalan masuk ke kamarnya yang berada tepat disebelah kamar Satsuki.

Di dalam kamar Satsuki, Satsuki sedang duduk di karpetnya sambil bermain laptop. Ia menyeringai senang entah apa alasannya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Satsuki dan Riko berangkat sangat pagi untuk melatih tim basket terlebih dahulu seperti biasa. Sesampainya di sekolah Riko langsung menyiapkan buku catatan latihan dan data-data analisa, sedangkan Satsuki menyiapkan handuk dan minum juga kotak p3k untuk berjaga-jaga bila ada yang jatuh dan sebagainya sambil menunggu anggota tim basket datang.

"Riko-nee,aku ada keperluan. Aku tinggal dulu ya~"

"Jangan lama-lama."

"Iyaiyaa~" Satsuki pergi ke luar membawa tasnya entah kemana meninggalkan Riko sendirian di gym

*30 menit kemudian*

"Kok Satsuki belum datang juga sih?dan mana anggota tim basket?tidak mungkin kan mereka semua telat." Riko menghela nafas, duduk di bench dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Oi Riko." mendengar suara tersebut, Riko langsung menoleh kearah suara itu berasal.

"Junpei-senpai?kemana anggota tim basket yang lainnya?" Riko berjalan menghampiri Junpei.

"Tidak tahu,setahuku hari ini sekolah dan ekskul diliburkan."

"Hah?diliburkan?kenapa Satsuki tidak bilang padaku?"

"Aku juga tak tahu Riko, oh iya mukamu mengerikan sekali" Riko melihat Junpei dengan Deathglarenya.

"Apa?bisa kau ulangi, senpai?" Riko menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk menonjok Junpei sambil tersenyum.

"Mukamu mengerikan sekali,Ri-ko-tan. Oh iya bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman bermain saja?"

"Hah?" _Aku kan benci taman bermain,banyak anak kecil yang merepotkan_ -fikir Riko.

"Iya taman bermain, bibiku yang biasanya bekerja di taman bermain tidak dapat datang hari ini. Aku harus menggantikannya, kau mau ikut?tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini kok." Junpei menawarkan sambil tersenyum kearah Riko.

"Hmm, ayo." jawab Riko mantap, padahal dalam hatinya ia sama sekali tidak ingin ke taman bermain tetapi karena senpai kesayangannya yang mengajak,ia mau-mau saja.

Sebelum berangkat, Junpei dan Riko membereskan barang-barang terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu baru mereka pergi ke taman bermain itu.

.

.

ToBeContinued~

Riko dan Satsuki kujadikan kakak adik disini karena ingin mencoba-coba saja aaa(,")

Aneh dan OOC yaa

tapi biarin nyahaha

Review please?~

Masih ada OMAKE dibawahh

.

 **OMAKE**

Setelah Riko keluar dari kamarnya,Satsuki membuka laptopnya dan log in ke sebuah situs sosmed bukuwajah.

di daftar chat temannya yang online, ia mengklik nama Hyuuga Junpei lalu mengetik pesan untuk dikirim ke senpainya itu.

"Hyuuga-senpaiiiiiii"

Setelah 2 menit Satsuki menunggu akhirnya dibalas juga.

"Ada apa?"

"Besok latihan ekskul dan sekolah kan diliburkan,bisakah kau menemani Riko-nee?aku tidak bisa menemaninya jalan-jalan karena aku ada acara"

"Boleh saja,tapi kemana?"

"Riko-nee paling suka diajak ke taman bermain,ia sangat senang bertemu dengan anak-anak"

"Baiklah,kebetulan besok aku menggantikan bibiku di taman bermain,aku ajak dia saja."

"Oke terimakasih senpai,besok jemput saja Riko-nee di gym sekolah."

Dan Satsuki pun tersenyum menyeringai,senang dapat mengerjai kakaknya di keesokan harinya.


End file.
